


【唐鳄】猫鼠游戏

by CCCCHAmeLEON



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCHAmeLEON/pseuds/CCCCHAmeLEON
Summary: 对连环杀人犯有着异常兴趣的侦探多弗朗明哥某天在咖啡馆遇到了一个磁场相合的男人，从此之后发生的一切开始逐渐变得有趣起来。
Kudos: 13





	1. 第一章

每次解决一场案件，多弗朗明哥就会自己一个人跑到某个地方散散心，暂时忘掉那些工作上的事。对他来说一般是酒吧，喝几杯酒泡几个妞，运气好的话有时还能带回家。手机响了一下，托雷波尔发来消息，凶手已经被好好地关在了暂时拘留所里，附赠一张有着托雷波尔大脸的自拍。他关掉短信界面，对托雷波尔的自拍水平不抱期望，只要确认了事情结束就好。

现在是下午临近黄昏，多弗朗明哥吃过了晚饭，在街上漫无目的地乱撞。他从警察局出来不久，这里离他所住的公寓比较远，街区布局不太熟悉，只能走到哪是哪。霓虹灯已经开始闪烁，缤纷多彩密密麻麻，在那之间有一处店面显得有些黯淡，定睛一看，是一家咖啡馆。多弗朗明哥平时不会对这种地方感兴趣，但不知怎的，他今天突然冒出了进去喝杯咖啡的念头。想想似乎也不赖，他总是个行动力很强的人，想到了他便走进去了。

为了在办案时显得更加有范，罗西南迪今早勒令他穿上一身红西装，比起羽毛大衣要好多了，虽然还是比较显眼。实际上多弗朗明哥看起来就不是一个适合咖啡馆的人，除非他肯乖乖坐在座位上并保持着一副深沉表情不笑。点了一杯黑咖啡，找了座位坐下。爵士乐温柔粘稠地流淌在微苦味的空气中，多弗朗明哥斜靠在座位上，职业病让他在墨镜的遮掩下开始有意无意地观察在场的每一个人。

待久了总会觉得无聊，黑咖啡端上来，他喝了一口，然后放下，放了两块方糖。慢慢搅拌，深棕色液体中央的漩涡将糖粒全部吞噬，他又尝了一口，眉头皱起来。下次再来不点黑咖啡了，他想，如果还有下次的话，紧接着又往里面放了两块方糖。

就在那一刻他注意到一个男人。可以称之为侦探的直觉，他总能注意到那些和周围人不太一样的家伙们。年龄三十岁左右，突出特征是横贯面部的伤疤，黑发稍长，梳着背头，穿着比较正式，深灰色衬衫，黑色领带，两边袖口都很整齐地挽着，给人的印象是一丝不苟。手指上四枚戒指，无名指空着，未婚。面前的餐盘已经空了。眼睛的颜色透过墨镜看不清楚，眼神有些懒散又透着锐利，姿态安静却像是在蛰伏。多弗朗明哥搅拌咖啡的手停下了。他们在对视，虽然那边应该看不见他的眼睛，但这短短的几秒像是对心灵的窥探，看得他产生了一种以前没有过的异样感觉。他几乎很难把目光移开。那个男人很快不再看他，叫来服务生结账之后却没有离开，而是转身上了二楼。

这大概可以看做邀请。多弗朗明哥盯着男人的背影，把咖啡的钱留在桌上，便没有多想地跟了上去。

二楼人很少，三三两两，只用一秒多弗朗明哥就看到那个男人在阳台，靠着栏杆在抽烟。他没有犹豫地靠近，向那个背对着他的身影迈出一步又一步，停下时他正站在男人身旁。烟气在晚风中散得很薄，悠悠飘到他这边，味道里带着苦味余韵，淡淡的，闻起来像是刚才被他抛弃的黑咖啡。

在那一瞬间他似乎忘掉了搭讪技巧，好像之前他也没抱着某种目的和男人搭过讪。这个浑身散发着冷淡气质的男人注意到他也只是继续抽烟，完全没有主动开口的意思。

于是多弗朗明哥只能率先开口。“你好，”他露出一个自认为比较友善的笑容，“初次见面，我能知道你叫什么名字吗？”

“……”对方只是咬着烟，眼神淡淡地扫过来，“你找我有什么事。”

“……”多弗朗明哥脸上的微笑消失了。然而没到三秒钟他就露出了比刚才更灿烂的笑容：“呋呋呋……没什么事，只是想认识一下而已，克洛克达尔先生。”

“……？”名叫克洛克达尔的男人终于转过身用正眼看他，表情看上去有一丝不爽，“开什么玩笑……我们之前见过面吗？还是说，你只是靠观察得出的结论？”

“这个很简单呢，”多弗朗明哥摊开手，“简单观察就能得出你是有一定社会地位的人。而我从别人那听说过一个脸上有疤痕，脾气又不好的大律师……就在这个地区附近生活呢，想必是被我撞了运气遇上了，克洛克达尔先生？”

“切。还以为是什么把戏。”克洛克达尔扭过头，语气不善，“你最好离远一点，老子最烦侦探了。”

话这么说，肢体上却没有远离的倾向。但如果贸然靠近应该会被讨厌，多弗朗明哥暂且背过身靠在栏杆上，微微侧头。克洛克达尔没有再出声赶他走，大概是默许了这种程度的接近。在这样的距离下，他可以闻到对方身上散发出的味道，但更多恐怕是他感受到的，古龙水、咖啡的醇香，些许呛人的烟味，成熟男人的味道。这对于多弗朗明哥来说其实也有些陌生，他以前从没约过男性，尤其是这种甚至在气势上不输给他的。女人们更好接近，更柔软，更听话，相比而言这家伙浑身是刺，脸上辨识度超高的疤痕也显得很凶，脾气不怎么好的样子，总之是一个难搞的人。

不过跟都跟到这来了，怎么也不能空手而归。侧身靠过去，要说男性的成熟气息他也不输啊。更显高大的身形压下一片阴影，接近笼罩。包围圈里的猎物仍然叼着烟，对多弗朗明哥给予的压迫感视若无睹，反倒露出笑容。

“你真的只是想和我认识而已吗？”

大提琴的声调，低沉厚重漫开在皮囊之上，宕开层层涟漪时也拨动了心中的某一根弦。他勾起嘴角，毫无身为猎物的自觉，或者说他根本就不认为自己是猎物，在他眼里也许两人的关系正好颠倒过来。在那幅冷淡疏离的皮囊之下藏着更滚烫的东西，不止血和跳动的心脏，还有某种野兽般敏锐的直觉，多弗朗明哥也是同样。他们同时看到了对方，嗅到了表皮之下埋藏着的东西——那是在人群中寻找到同类的能力。说是一见钟情也好，别的也罢，大脑的教唆有时候简单易懂，他只是想要接近，所以就接近了，没有考虑在那之后的事情。而现在他又想要做什么呢？只是接近并认识一下而已，就足够了吗？

“呋呋呋……当然不止。”他同样笑着回答。

可是突如其来的手机铃声打断了本来完美的氛围，多弗朗明哥暗骂一声，看到来电人是托雷波尔，犹豫了一下还是接了起来。那边有些吵闹，托雷波尔的声音很大。

“多弗！”对面喊道，“这边又有了点新情况，恐怕咱们的工作还得继续。”

“什么啊。”多弗朗明哥背过身，语气里充满了调情被打断的不悦，“你快点说，我这边还有事。”

“凶手的家人找上来了，似乎是很有权势的家族，当着被害人家属的面叫嚣着要找律师重新上诉呢。”托雷波尔说，“被害人家属却是穷人，受了他们的恐吓，哭着求组里的人一定要为他们主持公道，说不处理好就不肯走呢。多弗，这怎么办啊？”

“啧，等我明天回去再说。”

“可，可是他们赖在警局不肯走了……”

多弗朗明哥感到烦躁，看来是得回去一趟，那么本来在脑子里计划好的事情就因此泡汤了。他只能先给出答复：“你等着，我马上回去。”

托雷波尔那边欣喜地应下。多弗朗明哥立刻挂了电话，回头看到克洛克达尔好整以暇地看着他。“要走了吗。”他问。

“啊，工作那边有急事。”多弗朗明哥回答。可是就这么离开总觉得少了点什么，这次没能成功做成想做的事，还能有下次见到克洛克达尔的机会吗？没等他想出个所以然，对方先开口了：“走之前留个联系方式吧。”黑发男人从西装口袋里拿出一张名片。他差点忘了这个，幸亏维尔戈早上专门记得把名片塞进他兜里，感谢他有这么一个细心的部下。

两人便彼此交换了名片。克洛克达尔似乎不是很喜欢这张颜色稍显花哨的名片，翻来覆去看了好几遍，“看起来挺符合你的形象。”他说，不过最后还是接受了。他们就像认识的朋友那样向对方告别，尽管他们之间相接触甚至才不过二十分钟。克洛克达尔支着下巴靠在天台的栏杆上，凝视着对方远去的背影，吸了一口烟卷，不禁露出一个带了点阴险的微笑。  
期待与你的第二次见面，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥。

————————————————————

事实上多弗朗明哥所在的小组做的事已经够多了，在他数不清是第多少次向受惊吓的受害者家属解释他们只是负责找到凶手而他们没有义务帮更多的忙后，他大概是失去了耐心。额头上青筋凸起的样子对精神脆弱的受害者家属进行了二次伤害，对方几乎接近于哭诉：“求求你们帮帮我们……他们声称要找当地最有名的律师为他们工作，一定能减少刑期，还说等到出来之后不会饶过我们……请一定要帮我们，就算是帮忙找个厉害点的律师也好，我们实在是没有办法才找上来的……”

多弗朗明哥可疑地沉默了两秒钟，心里冒出一股预感。“对方说的最有名的律师是谁？”他问。

“我记得是叫……克洛克达尔。”受害者的妻子抽泣着说。

接着是一段长时间的沉默，周围的空气都为此而凝固了。没人敢接近紧绷着脸，气势能杀人的多弗朗明哥，直到他自己打破这几乎死掉的气氛。“我知道了。”他说，“我们会帮你们找一个律师，钱的问题不用你们担心。至于胜诉还是败诉，与我们无关。这是我们能做的最后的事了。”

家属愣了一下，似乎不敢相信他听到的话，反应过来之后便是喜笑颜开，连连道谢。

“另外，有关于什么时候开庭的消息要第一时间告诉我。我要去旁听。”多弗朗明哥提出几乎不算是条件的条件。透过墨镜，他的目光越过眼前欣喜若狂的受害者家属们，远远地看到了另一个人影——

生活稍微变得有趣了一点了呢，他想，愉悦不受控制地流露在脸上。

————————————————————

为受害者家属寻找优秀律师的工作毫无疑问被丢给了手下的小组去做。这几天多弗朗明哥忙于破案后的档案处理之类一系列后期工作，几乎没有时间出去闲逛，有过几次路过那家咖啡厅，简单眺望也并没有发现克洛克达尔的身影，只好作罢。忙碌过后，多弗朗明哥把自己扔在家中柔软的大号躺椅上，挤满的大脑稍稍放空了几秒钟，扭头看了一眼日历，突然发现明天中午就要开庭了。不知不觉距离上次见到克洛克达尔已经过了一周时间，那张白底烫金的名片还揣在他衬衫胸前的兜里，他把它拿出来，放在眼前微微翻转，灯光下的字迹在不同的角度下显出不同的光泽。

克洛克达尔，没有姓。私人律师。出生年月日也没有。手机号码占了绝大部分位置，下面一行小字交代了律师事务所的地址。多弗朗明哥近期刚好好学习过附近的街道，回忆了一下，离那个咖啡馆不算远，心里默默定下了要去拜访的念头。

除此之外什么也没有，要想继续了解果然还是要找机会和本人接触才行。他刚想把名片放回去，却犹豫着要不要给对方打个电话或者发个信息什么的，毕竟明天就要上法庭了。多弗朗明哥在手机上一个一个数字对照着输入陌生的手机号码，先存了联系人，又不知道要取什么备注。干脆就叫鳄鱼好了，反正发音一模一样。现在时间是晚上十点半，不知道打电话会不会吵到他，稍微停顿了一下后最终选择发短信。

打了几行字又觉得不妥，然后删除。如此重复了几遍，终于是把短信发过去了。“很期待在明天的法庭上见到你哦，小鳄鱼。”反复看了几遍，多弗朗明哥觉得小鳄鱼这个称呼实在是不错，等到见面了也要这么叫他，有点期待他会作何反应。

本以为那家伙冷冷的样子应该不会回复的，结果居然很快就收到了回复。“一场必输的案子而已，没什么好期待的。”

既然回复了那肯定就不要再聊公事了，多弗朗明哥迅速又发过去一条短信：“庭审过后一起去吃个饭吧，小鳄鱼？”

然而对面没有再回话。接下来任凭他如何不遗余力地进行短信骚扰都无济于事，饶是多弗朗明哥最后也只能暂时选择放弃。在躺椅上闭上眼睛，黑暗中还能勾勒出那个人的身形，记忆犹新，得益于侦探摄像头般的眼睛和计算机一样的大脑。他能看到很多东西，依靠眼睛和直觉，有很多人是能够简单看穿的，而克洛克达尔不是，这家伙光鲜的外表下藏着什么东西，是他无法轻易看透的，这彻底引起了他的兴趣。那张名片放在靠近心脏的位置，他的手掌覆在那里，忍不住发笑，胸腔随着笑声震动。

手机停留在短信的页面。“迫不及待想要见到你了呢。”他最后说。


	2. 第二章

破天荒地准时到达法庭，多弗朗明哥坐在听众席第一排翘着二郎腿。人们三三两两走进来，大都板着一张面孔，带着不同的心情入座。过了许久，被告方的律师位仍空着，他猜克洛克达尔大概是去抽烟了。毕竟有烟瘾的家伙们在做什么正事之前先来一根烟大概是统一的习惯，罗西南迪就是这样。

开庭前十分钟，终于看见克洛克达尔终于从侧门走进来。他今天穿了一身标准的西装三件套，黑色皮鞋擦得锃亮。大概是法庭规定的缘故，多弗朗明哥注意到他的耳钉和戒指都没戴，这使他看起来更加专业而少了几分俗气。他走到被告方律师的位置上做准备，多弗听到周围开始有人对他脸上的伤疤议论纷纷。大抵是一些市井长舌妇的猜测与谣传，他知道不必在意这些人的看法，但他就是觉得一阵生气。

“闭嘴。”多弗朗明哥暴躁地黑着脸警告道，“再多说一句我扯了你的舌头。”

周围人用异样的眼神看向他，但议论声确实小了下来。伤疤而已，有什么好议论的？反正我觉得还挺好看的，多弗朗明哥心想，如果有机会他还想好好摸上一摸呢。他看向克洛克达尔那边，对方正在整理领带，动作一顿，忽然朝他这边看来。两人的目光在空中相撞，气氛与他们初见时如出一辙。然后再次，克洛克达尔先移开了目光，整理领带的手垂下来。随着法官的宣布，庭审开始了。

时间的流逝开始变得缓慢，多弗朗明哥对于这次案件的细节大概一个字也没听进去，全程都在盯着侃侃而谈的被告方律师。他的声音在这种场合显得更加沉稳厚重，像蜂蜜裹挟着火山灰，平添几分气场。到了原告方发言，多弗朗明哥便支着下巴发呆，忽然想起昨晚对方说过这是一场必输的战斗，多弗不认为他是对自己没有信心，大概只是因为原告证据确凿，再加上舆论压力之类，即使他那张嘴把整个事件翻出花来也敌不过铁证如山，败诉几乎是必然的。早有这样的心理准备，克洛克达尔表现得也极为平淡，被告那边眼看着局势倾倒，急得大喊大叫，甚至怒极辱骂受害者家属，法庭几乎乱成一锅粥，法官立刻出面维持秩序，然而杯水车薪。多弗朗明哥为此露出微笑，他某种程度上很喜欢这种混乱。而克洛克达尔眉头皱紧，只觉得烦。

最终判决不得不在吵闹声中下达。捕捉到法官所说原告胜诉的语句，克洛克达尔毫不犹豫地选择离场，抛下身后的闹局。法庭的警卫们忙着阻拦双方矛盾恶化，听众席上的人陆陆续续也都离开了法庭。多弗朗明哥注意到克洛克达尔溜进了洗手间，于是他跟上去。

进去时，克洛克达尔正在水池边洗手。西服外套在挂钩上，白色衬衫袖子挽起来，露出一小截手腕，右手戴表。看到他进来也没有表现出意外。“你这家伙就像个跟踪狂一样。”他说，语气里带着些不耐烦，“对结果满意么。”

多弗朗明哥抱起手臂微微歪头：“你是说你刚刚败诉的结果吗？没什么特别的感受，就那样呗。话说回来，你就这么败诉了……被告方会轻易让这件事过去吗？我可是听说他家相当有权势呢，还是说你打算把他们糊弄过去？”

说的是败诉，这家伙不知不觉把立场调换到他这边，克洛克达尔心想，明明是帮助了受害者方的家伙，立场转变得也是挺快。“我只是拿钱办事，接下案子之前我就警告过他们胜诉的可能性很小，但他们似乎没听进去。所以我在契约合同里加了一些不容易发现的细节，”他的语气有些阴险，“你要知道律师是干什么的。”

“呋呋呋……真该说不愧是你呢，大律师。拿了钱就跑路，精英律师真是名不虚传。”多弗朗明哥笑着说，对方没有回应这番嘲讽。于是他就抱着手臂站在不远处，侦探的眼睛近距离监视着克洛克达尔的一举一动，总让人觉得有些不自在。

“你还有别的事？”他随口问道。掏出放在兜里的戒指，克洛克达尔把它们挨个戴回原位。金属在灯光下闪着耀眼的光泽。

“当然有。”多弗朗明哥静静看着所有的戒指被戴好，然后手伸到另一边兜里——他在那时突然靠近，抓住了那只打算拿出东西的手，另一只手撑在洗手台上，带有压迫感地逼近。“呋呋呋……我刚刚在法庭里捡到了一个耳钉，想必应该是你掉的吧。”

克洛克达尔微微挑起眉毛，他记得自己的耳钉早早就摘下来放在衣兜里，刚刚已经摸到了，确实没有掉。他看着多弗朗明哥拿出一个崭新的耳钉，金色光泽，设计简洁，款式不错，看着挺顺眼。这家伙……克洛克达尔有些意外，还以为会和名片风格一样品味糟糕，没想到居然还不错，不过这种套近乎送礼物的理由并不怎么高明。“拙劣的搭讪方式。”克洛克达尔语气略带嘲讽，但没有表现出拒绝，“不过我勉强接受了。”

“那就由我来给你戴上咯。”多弗朗明哥利用正当理由靠的更近，手指擦过柔软的耳廓，轻轻揉捏了一下小巧的耳洞。身体僵了一下，但是没有明显反抗。于是他侧过头，呼吸交错了一瞬又立刻分开，小巧的金属饰品被他戴上，看起来刚刚好。

“好了……”

他们在一个极近的距离下对视。眼前的世界突然变得明亮，多弗朗明哥花了半秒钟意识到克洛克达尔的手上拿着自己的墨镜，这回他看清了对方的眼睛，是和他一样的淡金色。这样的眼睛放在克洛克达尔身上，如此深刻而鲜活，眼底还透着些许尖利敏锐。此刻这双眼睛正注视着他，带着些审视和玩味，像极了风月场的老手。就这样保持了一会，克洛克达尔终于把墨镜重新给他带上，末了还给出一句评价。“长得还不赖。”对方说道。

对于这种突然袭击多弗朗明哥的感受算不上好，即使是受到了夸奖。“我可不记得什么时候告诉过你可以随便摘下我的墨镜。”他的笑容带了点瘆人的味道在里面。“哦，下次我会记得先提醒你。”克洛克达尔漫不经心地应道，似乎并没有把警告的语气放在心上。

多弗朗明哥本还想再借此纠缠几句，可克洛克达尔已经摆出了一副要走的架势。“我还有事情要办，没时间陪你。”他又摸出一根雪茄叼在嘴里，暂时没有点燃。

“昨晚说的出来吃饭，你好好考虑过了吗？”

“没有考虑的必要，我说了我有事。”

被直白地拒绝，多弗朗明哥的脸色并不好看。克洛克达尔料到他会是这种反应，便又补了一句：“我晚上有时间。”

暗示足够明显，多弗朗明哥成功接受到信号，瞬间变脸，身子也靠过去：“呋呋呋……决定了晚上要和我一起度过吗，小鳄鱼？我保证会让你有前所未有的超棒体验哦。”他的手马上就要放到对方肩膀上。

“别那么叫我。”克洛克达尔迅速后退两步，避开再次靠近的金发男人，顺手拿过挂钩上的外套披在身上，“也别说让人恶心的话——虽然我是那个意思没错，不过建议你最好别惹恼我。”

“我可是听到了你刚才的话哦，小鳄鱼？”多弗朗明哥对警告置若罔闻，“做出的决定可不能反悔，到时候就算是你中途不愿意我也不会停下的哦……呋呋呋……即使求饶也不会放过你的……”

“啧。”克洛克达尔的语气十分不爽，“谁管你。”

他说完转身便走。多弗朗明哥看着他的背影，突然喊道：“你的手表很好看——”

克洛克达尔脸色微变，但脚步未停，没有做出回应。

——————————————————————

（私设左手是假肢）

下午应付过了前来道谢的受害者家属，收到的礼品被多弗朗明哥分给自己小组的成员们，算是一次结案的犒劳奖励。之后他便在街上闲逛，顺便去了一趟克洛克达尔的律师事务所，抱着一丝希望，但是门是关着的，对方没有对他说谎。闲着没事做的多弗朗明哥于是去了酒吧，连带着喝酒和挑逗小妞消磨了一整个下午，晚上出来时带着一身酒气，二话不说直奔咖啡馆。

这似乎成了他们二人之间不言而喻的约会地点。无视了店里的服务员直奔二楼，晚上楼上一个客人也没有，只有在阳台那边依稀看到一个人影。多弗朗明哥快步走过去，看见克洛克达尔把手撑在栏杆上，正在欣赏街道夜景，雪茄在一旁静静地燃着，烟气丝丝缕缕散开在黑暗中，很快销声匿迹。感觉到有人靠近，他稍微回过头，右耳的金色饰品上散着迷蒙的光。

“你来晚了。”克洛克达尔先开口说道。

多弗朗明哥先是一愣：“我不记得我们什么时候约定过时间。”

“我每天晚上八点半会来这里，十点钟离开。”他看了看手表，“现在是九点半，你只剩下半小时时间。”

闻言，多弗朗明哥的嘴角向下扯了扯，他当然不能顺着这家伙的话走，鳄鱼明显是在诓他。“晚一点又有什么关系，”他说，“倒是你，明明之前说过是那个意思，现在怎么又要反悔了？我可是保证过不会放过你的……”

“我没说要反悔。”克洛克达尔侧过头看着他，露出一个恶劣的笑容，“我是说，你只有半小时时间。不过对你来说应该足够了。”

“……什么？”

看着这家伙得意的表情，多弗朗明哥感觉自己的男性尊严遭受到了极大的挑衅。居然嘲讽他说只有半小时？他的脸色越来越阴沉，怒气几乎要在他身上具现化出来，然而始作俑者仍然一副云淡风轻的样子，甚至扭回头不看他而去看风景。

他突然伸手揪住克洛克达尔的衣领，借着身高优势把后者微微提起来，迫使其仰头与他对视。“少把老子当傻子耍了，克洛克达尔。”他咬牙切齿地说，“今晚不给你点颜色看看，老子就不姓唐吉诃德！”

“是吗？”克洛克达尔仍然挂着那丝嘲讽的微笑，“那我们拭目以待。”

最后一个字话音未落时他便被狠狠吻住，嘴唇和牙齿相撞，一阵钝痛，一定是磕破了。多弗朗明哥的动作太粗暴，他下意识往后退去，后背靠上了栏杆，却被紧紧扣住后脑勺不得挣脱。技巧完全派不上用场，多弗朗明哥的舌头比常人要长又十分灵活，直往他喉咙里探，逼得他一阵恶心，几乎承受不住这种过分强势的侵略。对方口中浓厚的酒精味道不由分说地被度过来，料到他刚刚一定喝了不少酒，情绪暴躁才能被一点就着。克洛克达尔想要用手去推他，可等手放到对方胸膛上时却被反握住，渐渐用力被包裹在掌中。这家伙简直是暴力发育，体型整整比他大了一圈，看上去感觉不是很强烈，可真当被控制住他居然如此难以挣脱，窒息感逐渐强烈，呼吸不由得变得更加急促。大概是由于这个过于激烈的吻和酒精的原因，克洛克达尔推拒的动作变得不那么用力了，他被握住的左手不再动弹，右手则向旁边摸索着，拿起了之前放在一边的烟卷。

多弗朗明哥终于放开他时，他的脸上已经被搞得一片狼藉，眼角泛着生理性泪水，嘴边黏糊糊的，对此他的表情里写着十足的嫌弃。多弗朗明哥反倒笑嘻嘻的。“再来一次。”他说，紧抱着克洛克达尔的手臂没有放开。

克洛克达尔盯着那张笑容满面的脸看了一会，突然恶狠狠地把手里的烟卷在对方的手背上用力捻灭。趁着多弗朗明哥吃痛收回手，他迅速从其怀里挣脱，做的第一件事是退回到桌旁抽了张餐巾纸把脸仔细擦干净。

“哼，擦了又有什么用，反正待会还是要弄脏的。”多弗朗明哥揉搓着被烫的地方，很疼，依克洛克达尔下手的狠厉程度，愈合好之后肯定是要落疤的。该死的混蛋，他愤愤地想道，一定要在今晚让他还回来，给他也留一些无法磨灭的东西。

“粗暴的家伙。”克洛克达尔抱怨着，随手把烟扔到垃圾桶里，整理衣着时眼神瞥过多弗朗明哥的下半身，看了几秒钟，又将目光转回到他的脸上。多弗朗明哥直白地看着他。他们都知道那是什么意思，现在已经很晚了。

“去开房。”

——————————————————————

很难说他们是什么时候热吻在一起的，可能是在电梯里，也可能在上电梯之前就开始了，那样会被人看见，不过对他们二人来说都无所谓。他们互相搂着，跌跌撞撞来到房间门前，克洛克达尔被重重地按在门板上，接吻的同时拿着房卡的手找到门锁的位置，用力一划。

提示音一响，门开了。多弗朗明哥就压制着他撞进屋内，步步紧逼，克洛克达尔只能被推得不断后退，走过从门口到卧室的一段距离，最后膝盖窝顶到床沿，便双腿一软，身子跌到双人大床上，稍微舒展了一下身体。

多弗朗明哥撑着身子爬到他上方，墨镜被他出其不意地摘下扔到床边的柜子上。“我告诉过你……别随随便便就看我的脸。”多弗朗明哥扼住克洛克达尔的脖颈将其摁在床上，笑声低低地响在后者耳边。克洛克达尔完全没有被恐吓到，他反而伸手勾住男人的后颈，把对方拉向自己，故意让喘息声清晰可闻。

再次唇齿相接，舌头有技巧地交缠在一起，轻喘和吮吸间时不时发出令人羞耻的水声。这次克洛克达尔掌握了主权，眼睛微微眯着，两人的目光黏在一起，鼻尖相互暧昧地磨蹭，呼出的热气弥散在周围的空气里，交织成一张欲望的网将他们二人都笼罩在其中。多弗朗明哥猛地撑起上身结束了这个吻，他扼住鳄鱼脖子的手还没有放开。鳄鱼舔了舔被吻得水润的嘴唇，带着些疑问地看着他。“为什么不继续？”他问着，曲起腿时膝盖顶上对方明显鼓起的裤裆，“……还在纠结你的墨镜吗？看都看过了，别像个黄花闺女似的。还是说……你今天想到此为止了？”

多弗朗明哥脸上是标志性的笑容，他渐渐加大了手上的力气。克洛克达尔感到发出声音开始变得困难。

“咳咳——”他瞟了一眼房间墙上挂着的钟，勉强说出几个字，“你还有……十分钟……”

脸上笑容扩大。“足够了，”多弗朗明哥贴近他的耳边说，“十分钟足够把你操得哭出来。”

他松了手，开始撕扯克洛克达尔身上的衣服。衬衫规矩地脱下来会太麻烦，干脆用力去扯，几粒纽扣崩到他的脸上。克洛克达尔在平复呼吸，光裸的胸膛一起一伏。多弗朗明哥用欣赏的目光审视这具身材上品的躯体，手掌从肚脐一路向上抚摸到胸部，流连了一下感受那里的触感，接着对着浅褐色的乳头用力一拧。他听到身下人发出低声痛呼，然后那处颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

“什么啊，原来你喜欢粗暴的呀。”他笑着说，“何不早说？”

“少说点话……否则以你这样可没法做到在十分钟内操哭我。”

“乖乖等着吧，小鳄鱼……我可是说到做到。”

克洛克达尔最后的衣物也被剥离，多弗朗明哥很快而且熟练地把自己也给剥了个干净，两人赤裸相对。克洛克达尔的目光在金发男人身上上下扫视了一遍，最后锁定在其两腿之间，表现出显而易见的诧异。

虽然身材很不错，但是，那个东西真的能放进来吗？

没有多说废话，多弗朗明哥从床边柜子里翻找出一管润滑剂，直接挤了一大把在手心，便糊到对方臀缝里。克洛克达尔被液体的冰凉激得一哆嗦，还没缓过来便感受到手指带着黏液入侵了紧闭的后穴。

“乖乖放松，不然你也不会好过。”多弗朗明哥命令道。克洛克达尔决定暂时不计较这个命令似的口吻，毕竟是为了自己的安全着想，深呼吸一次，刚要试图放松却因为后穴突然多出的两根手指又出了一身冷汗。

“你慢点！”他抬腿去踹男人的胳膊，却被对方不耐烦地掰开架在肩膀上。三根手指突兀地在身体里抽插搅动，不适感格外强烈。克洛克达尔的眉头紧紧皱着，尽量配合对方的进攻趋势，但仍然显得很费力。很显然他身上这家伙完全没有给男人做扩张的经验，照这么下去别说十分钟，再捣鼓半小时都未见得能扩张好，再加上要插他的是那种尺寸的东西……克洛克达尔深深觉得自己必须为了自己的安全做点什么。

“……停下。”他哑着嗓子说道，“我自己来。”

——————————————————————

于是事情就变成了这样。克洛克达尔跨坐在多弗朗明哥身上，自己把手伸到后面努力扩张。他尽量快地去做这件事，因为那东西正气势汹汹地顶在他的后腰上，不知道什么时候多弗朗明哥就会耐不住性子直接把它捅进来。不过大约三分钟的时间对方都没有多余的动作，居然只是在专注地看着他给自己扩张的动作和脸上的表情，甚至没有夸张的笑容。随着时间渐渐流逝，克洛克达尔已经没打算压制自己的喘息，表情也渐入佳境，呼吸到的空气都是粘稠而甜的。

就在他觉得已经差不多可以结束准备阶段时，多弗朗明哥突然坐起来，两人的脸靠得极近。他的表情里写着不满。“呋呋呋……你这家伙怎么回事啊？我还没开始你就已经一副舒服得快要射了的样子啊？”多弗朗明哥调整了一下坐姿，把黑发男人稍微抬高一点，让蓄势待发的头部刚好顶住做好承欢准备的湿热入口，“好戏才刚刚开始呢，在我允许之前，你可不许随便射出来。”

克洛克达尔没来得及反驳，便被握住腰猛地坐到底。

“唔——”

从来没有过这种体验，那一瞬间感觉被整个地贯穿了，从头到脚都紧绷起来，宣告着刺激的充实感。全身好像一下子失去了力气，不是单纯的疼痛能做到的，这种被压制和侵入的感觉他从未感受过，头皮都在发麻，意识有一刻的恍惚。多弗朗明哥暂时没有动作，他似乎很满意克洛克达尔的表情，露出那种像是初夜者才会有的反应。直到埋首于他脖颈边的黑发男人边喘着边抬起头，用恶狠狠的眼神瞪他。多弗朗明哥这才满意地抓住对方的下巴，突如其来地开始了第一波强攻。

不是没有技巧，混迹酒吧夜场多年多弗朗明哥也知道如何费心思去讨身下人欢心，和女人们流连一夜时他也不介意用点技巧让双方都能更爽。只是当面对这个男人时，多弗朗明哥只想更简单粗暴一些，知道玩弄技巧一定会让克洛克达尔也能占到优势，还不如用最简单的方法让对方被操得乖乖的完全无法反抗。他在这方面简直如鱼得水。放任身体去取乐，一次又一次毫不怜惜地撞进最深处，让克洛克达尔只能坐在他身上随着他的进攻节奏上下颠簸，在他耳边用那张说不出好话的嘴发出一些令人愉悦的呻吟声，这简直让他难以自已。以前甚至从没有这么兴奋过，操克洛克达尔的感觉出乎意料的棒，他丝毫没有停下的意思，不尽兴不算完。

保持这个频率持续了一段时间，与他紧紧相贴的克洛克达尔身子突然僵住，抱着脖颈的手臂收紧，他射了。多弗朗明哥低头看到夹在二人小腹之间的性器仍是兴奋的样子，白色的粘稠物就沾在他们的下腹上，随着动作而被弄得到处都是。扭头看了一眼时间，凑到对方耳边用嘲弄的语气说道：“刚好十分钟，小鳄鱼……居然真的只靠后面就射了啊，身体很敏感呢，是因为经常做这种事吗？呋呋呋……没想到看起来挺严肃的，实际上是个这么色qing的家伙啊。”

“闭嘴……”克洛克达尔低声说，他懒得辩解。本来还想再抱怨说是因为你太大了才会这样的，但又不想让那家伙自我感觉良好，最后还是没说出口。

事实上家伙大的人持久力也出奇得好，被换着姿势折腾了不知道多少次，后穴的敏感点都被撞得快麻木了。多弗朗明哥最后第五次射在他体内时，双方终于都没了力气，长吁一口气并排躺在一起。克洛克达尔感觉身上黏得要命，忍不住想要洗澡，但是实在是连抬手都力气都没有了。多弗朗明哥这时突然掐着下巴把他的脸扳过去，克洛克达尔没有多余的力气反抗，就顺势看着金发男人的脸。他们安静地对视了一会，多弗朗明哥突然伸手去揩他的眼角，克洛克达尔眨眼反应了一下，意识到自己大概是字面意义上地被操哭了。

“我说到做到。”多弗朗明哥露出笑容。克洛克达尔看他实在是欠揍，用全身力气向他脸上揍了一拳算是出气，趁着对方捂着鼻子叫疼便转过身去，带着一身疲惫和餍足很快坠入了梦乡。


	3. 第三章（稍短）

很难说他们是什么时候热吻在一起的，可能是在电梯里，也可能在上电梯之前就开始了，那样会被人看见，不过对他们二人来说都无所谓。他们互相搂着，跌跌撞撞来到房间门前，克洛克达尔被重重地按在门板上，接吻的同时拿着房卡的手找到门锁的位置，用力一划。

提示音一响，门开了。多弗朗明哥就压制着他撞进屋内，步步紧逼，克洛克达尔只能被推得不断后退，走过从门口到卧室的一段距离，最后膝盖窝顶到床沿，便双腿一软，身子跌到双人大床上，稍微舒展了一下身体。

多弗朗明哥撑着身子爬到他上方，墨镜被他出其不意地摘下扔到床边的柜子上。“我告诉过你……别随随便便就看我的脸。”多弗朗明哥扼住克洛克达尔的脖颈将其摁在床上，笑声低低地响在后者耳边。克洛克达尔完全没有被恐吓到，他反而伸手勾住男人的后颈，把对方拉向自己，故意让喘息声清晰可闻。

再次唇齿相接，舌头有技巧地交缠在一起，轻喘和吮吸间时不时发出令人羞耻的水声。这次克洛克达尔掌握了主权，眼睛微微眯着，两人的目光黏在一起，鼻尖相互暧昧地磨蹭，呼出的热气弥散在周围的空气里，交织成一张欲望的网将他们二人都笼罩在其中。多弗朗明哥猛地撑起上身结束了这个吻，他扼住鳄鱼脖子的手还没有放开。鳄鱼舔了舔被吻得水润的嘴唇，带着些疑问地看着他。“为什么不继续？”他问着，曲起腿时膝盖顶上对方明显鼓起的裤裆，“……还在纠结你的墨镜吗？看都看过了，别像个黄花闺女似的。还是说……你今天想到此为止了？”

多弗朗明哥脸上是标志性的笑容，他渐渐加大了手上的力气。克洛克达尔感到发出声音开始变得困难。

“咳咳——”他瞟了一眼房间墙上挂着的钟，勉强说出几个字，“你还有……十分钟……”

脸上笑容扩大。“足够了，”多弗朗明哥贴近他的耳边说，“十分钟足够把你操得哭出来。”

他松了手，开始撕扯克洛克达尔身上的衣服。衬衫规矩地脱下来会太麻烦，干脆用力去扯，几粒纽扣崩到他的脸上。克洛克达尔在平复呼吸，光裸的胸膛一起一伏。多弗朗明哥用欣赏的目光审视这具身材上品的躯体，手掌从肚脐一路向上抚摸到胸部，流连了一下感受那里的触感，接着对着浅褐色的乳头用力一拧。他听到身下人发出低声痛呼，然后那处颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

“什么啊，原来你喜欢粗暴的呀。”他笑着说，“何不早说？”

“少说点话……否则以你这样可没法做到在十分钟内操哭我。”

“乖乖等着吧，小鳄鱼……我可是说到做到。”

克洛克达尔最后的衣物也被剥离，多弗朗明哥很快而且熟练地把自己也给剥了个干净，两人赤裸相对。克洛克达尔的目光在金发男人身上上下扫视了一遍，最后锁定在其两腿之间，表现出显而易见的诧异。

虽然身材很不错，但是，那个东西真的能放进来吗？

没有多说废话，多弗朗明哥从床边柜子里翻找出一管润滑剂，直接挤了一大把在手心，便糊到对方臀缝里。克洛克达尔被液体的冰凉激得一哆嗦，还没缓过来便感受到手指带着黏液入侵了紧闭的后穴。

“乖乖放松，不然你也不会好过。”多弗朗明哥命令道。克洛克达尔决定暂时不计较这个命令似的口吻，毕竟是为了自己的安全着想，深呼吸一次，刚要试图放松却因为后穴突然多出的两根手指又出了一身冷汗。

“你慢点！”他抬腿去踹男人的胳膊，却被对方不耐烦地掰开架在肩膀上。三根手指突兀地在身体里抽插搅动，不适感格外强烈。克洛克达尔的眉头紧紧皱着，尽量配合对方的进攻趋势，但仍然显得很费力。很显然他身上这家伙完全没有给男人做扩张的经验，照这么下去别说十分钟，再捣鼓半小时都未见得能扩张好，再加上要插他的是那种尺寸的东西……克洛克达尔深深觉得自己必须为了自己的安全做点什么。

“……停下。”他哑着嗓子说道，“我自己来。”

——————————————————————

于是事情就变成了这样。克洛克达尔跨坐在多弗朗明哥身上，自己把手伸到后面努力扩张。他尽量快地去做这件事，因为那东西正气势汹汹地顶在他的后腰上，不知道什么时候多弗朗明哥就会耐不住性子直接把它捅进来。不过大约三分钟的时间对方都没有多余的动作，居然只是在专注地看着他给自己扩张的动作和脸上的表情，甚至没有夸张的笑容。随着时间渐渐流逝，克洛克达尔已经没打算压制自己的喘息，表情也渐入佳境，呼吸到的空气都是粘稠而甜的。

就在他觉得已经差不多可以结束准备阶段时，多弗朗明哥突然坐起来，两人的脸靠得极近。他的表情里写着不满。“呋呋呋……你这家伙怎么回事啊？我还没开始你就已经一副舒服得快要射了的样子啊？”多弗朗明哥调整了一下坐姿，把黑发男人稍微抬高一点，让蓄势待发的头部刚好顶住做好承欢准备的湿热入口，“好戏才刚刚开始呢，在我允许之前，你可不许随便射出来。”

克洛克达尔没来得及反驳，便被握住腰猛地坐到底。

“唔——”

从来没有过这种体验，那一瞬间感觉被整个地贯穿了，从头到脚都紧绷起来，宣告着刺激的充实感。全身好像一下子失去了力气，不是单纯的疼痛能做到的，这种被压制和侵入的感觉他从未感受过，头皮都在发麻，意识有一刻的恍惚。多弗朗明哥暂时没有动作，他似乎很满意克洛克达尔的表情，露出那种像是初夜者才会有的反应。直到埋首于他脖颈边的黑发男人边喘着边抬起头，用恶狠狠的眼神瞪他。多弗朗明哥这才满意地抓住对方的下巴，突如其来地开始了第一波强攻。

不是没有技巧，混迹酒吧夜场多年多弗朗明哥也知道如何费心思去讨身下人欢心，和女人们流连一夜时他也不介意用点技巧让双方都能更爽。只是当面对这个男人时，多弗朗明哥只想更简单粗暴一些，知道玩弄技巧一定会让克洛克达尔也能占到优势，还不如用最简单的方法让对方被操得乖乖的完全无法反抗。他在这方面简直如鱼得水。放任身体去取乐，一次又一次毫不怜惜地撞进最深处，让克洛克达尔只能坐在他身上随着他的进攻节奏上下颠簸，在他耳边用那张说不出好话的嘴发出一些令人愉悦的呻吟声，这简直让他难以自已。以前甚至从没有这么兴奋过，操克洛克达尔的感觉出乎意料的棒，他丝毫没有停下的意思，不尽兴不算完。

保持这个频率持续了一段时间，与他紧紧相贴的克洛克达尔身子突然僵住，抱着脖颈的手臂收紧，他射了。多弗朗明哥低头看到夹在二人小腹之间的性器仍是兴奋的样子，白色的粘稠物就沾在他们的下腹上，随着动作而被弄得到处都是。扭头看了一眼时间，凑到对方耳边用嘲弄的语气说道：“刚好十分钟，小鳄鱼……居然真的只靠后面就射了啊，身体很敏感呢，是因为经常做这种事吗？呋呋呋……没想到看起来挺严肃的，实际上是个这么色qing的家伙啊。”

“闭嘴……”克洛克达尔低声说，他懒得辩解。本来还想再抱怨说是因为你太大了才会这样的，但又不想让那家伙自我感觉良好，最后还是没说出口。

事实上家伙大的人持久力也出奇得好，被换着姿势折腾了不知道多少次，后穴的敏感点都被撞得快麻木了。多弗朗明哥最后第五次射在他体内时，双方终于都没了力气，长吁一口气并排躺在一起。克洛克达尔感觉身上黏得要命，忍不住想要洗澡，但是实在是连抬手都力气都没有了。多弗朗明哥这时突然掐着下巴把他的脸扳过去，克洛克达尔没有多余的力气反抗，就顺势看着金发男人的脸。他们安静地对视了一会，多弗朗明哥突然伸手去揩他的眼角，克洛克达尔眨眼反应了一下，意识到自己大概是字面意义上地被操哭了。

“我说到做到。”多弗朗明哥露出笑容。克洛克达尔看他实在是欠揍，用全身力气向他脸上揍了一拳算是出气，趁着对方捂着鼻子叫疼便转过身去，带着一身疲惫和餍足很快坠入了梦乡。


End file.
